The Mr. Men Show
The Mr. Men Show is the show premiered on Cartoon Network in the US, Milkshake Five in the UK, France 5 in France, ABC1 in Australia, and YTV in Canada On Friday October 23, the mr men show will have it's final airing. List of Characters *Mr. Men: *Mr. Messy *Mr. Bounce *Mr. Strong *Mr. Happy *Mr. Bump *Mr. Fussy (Formerly called Mr. Persnickety in Season 1) *[[|Mr. Jelly|Mr. Nervous]] *Mr. Nosy *Mr. Small *Mr. Noisy *Mr. Quiet *Mr. Rude *Mr. Funny (Season 2) *Mr. Lazy *Mr. Scatterbrain *Mr. Stubborn *Mr. Tickle *Mr. Tall (Season 2) *Little Miss: *Little Miss Calamity (Season 1) *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Whoops *Little Miss Magic (Season 2) *Little Miss Bossy (Season 2) *Little Miss Curious (Season 2) *Little Miss Giggles (Season 2) *Little Miss Helpful *Little Miss Sunshine *Little Miss Scary *Little Miss Naughty Character Accents The Mr. Men and Little Misses have new colors, shapes, and names. Catch Phrases :Mr. Tickle: "I think somebody needs a tickle." :Mr. Happy: "Wonderful!" :Mr. Nosey: "Just looking." :Mr. Bump: "Poopity poop." & "You never learn." :Mr. Messy: "Shazam!" & "This is what I'm talking about." & "Messy, not dressy!" :Mr. Small: "Good Tidings." & "Great McGullicuty!" :Mr.Nervous: "This is the end!" :Mr. Noisy: "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" :Mr. Lazy: "This is to much work.", "Whoa!" & "That was exhausting." :Mr. Funny: Honk! Honk! :Mr. Fussy: "How revolting." & "Sweet Henrietta!" ("Sweet Apple Strudel!" in the UK.) :Mr. Bounce: "Hello! Good-bye!" :Mr. Strong: "It's a good thing I came along." & "Aw pickles, I hardly touched it." :Mr. Grumpy: "Crooked cucumbers!" :Mr. Quiet: "Not so loud." :Mr. Tall: I pity the fool (sentence)! :Mr. Rude: "I'll give you (noun or adjective)." (Then farts, then Mr. Men or Little Miss go "MR. RUDE!") :Mr. Scatterbrain: "Where's my head?" & "Why didn't you say so?" :Mr. Stubborn: "This (noun) is cheap!" :Little Miss Bossy: "Because I said so!" :Little Miss Naughty: "Sometimes I just can't help myself!" :Little Miss Sunshine: "I love (noun or adjective), love em, love em, love em!" & "Good morning Dillydale!" :Little Miss Helpful: "Just trying to be helpful." :Little Miss Magic: "Sometimes my magic surprises even me." :Little Miss Giggles: (giggles) :Little Miss Chatterbox: "I like chocolate cake.I love pencil erasers (Pencil rubbers in the UK broadcast) too." :Little Miss Curious: "Why would (insert a question)?" :Little Miss Scary: "I love fear.", "Now that's scary." & "If it isn't scary, it isn't fun!" :Little Miss Whoops: "Whoops!" & "Oh sure, I'm a trained professional." :Little Miss Calamity: "What a calamity!" :Little Miss Daredevil: "Let's boogie" & "I dare you!" Episodes Season 1 # Physical / Boo Boos (Doctors & Nurses in UK Releases & Hospitals in AU releases) # Farm / Movies # Science / Lake # Books / Beach # Boats / Mall # Flying / Hobbies # Dance / Inventions # Fair / Camping # Amusement Park / Trains # Paint / Fish # Adventure / Construction # Snow / Canned Goods # Jobs / Gardens # Collecting / Chores # Restaurants / Music # Full Moon / Night # Food / Bugs # Cooking / Rainy Day # Heatwave / Sleep # Yard Work (Lawns in UK & AU releases) / Parade # Superstore / Games # Hotel / Birthday # Car Wash / Wildlife # Dillydale Day / Cars # Sightseeing / The Dark # Circus / Ships Season 2 # Driving / Picnics # Outer Space / Clean Teeth # Airport / Shoes # Arts and Crafts / Game Shows # Garages / Eyeglasses # Toys / Reptiles # Hats / Robots # Parties / Up And Down # Dining Out / Gifts # Sun & Moon/Telephone # Seashore / Washing & Drying # Sneezes & Hiccups / Fruit # Radio / Supermarket # Skyscrapers / Cinema # Getting Around / Clocks # Post Office / Pets # Dance Dance Dance / Trees # Libary / Pirates # Goo / Trains And Planes # Out To Sea / Next Door # Lunch / Machines # Faries & Gnomes / Home Improvement # Birds / Bath & Bubbles # Surf & Sand (Sand & Surf in UK & AU releases) / Parks # Surprises / Travel # Bad Wether / Pests Voice Cast US Broadcast * Aaron Albertus - Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet * Alicyn Packard - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Whoops * Danny Katiana - Mr. Nervous, Mr. Nosy * Godfrey - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall * Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Fussy, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain, Narrator * Katie Leigh - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful * Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy * Phil Lollar - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong * Prudence Alcott - Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic * Reba West - Little Miss Giggles * Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy * Sam Gold - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy * Sophie Roberts - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Curious * Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary UK Broadcast *Aline Mowat - Little Miss Calamity *Chris Jarvis - Mr. Tall *Imelda Staunton - Little Miss Bossy * Jo Wyatt - Little Miss Helpful, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Scary, Little Miss Sunshine * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Keith Wickham - Mr. Small * Lewis MacLeod - Mr. Stubborn * Rob Rackstraw - Mr. Fussy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Tickle * Pui Fan Lee - Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Giggles * Simon Callow – Narrator * Simon Greenall - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong * Steven Kynman - Mr. Nosey * Teresa Gallagher - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Curious, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Whoops * Tim Whitnall - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nervous Category:Cartoons